Dwarf in the Flask
by Kida The Freak
Summary: The Promised Day was over, but it left behind deep scars. Envy, with no knowledge of how he's alive, is left in the hands of the Elric brothers- and Edward in particular. With a silent threat lurking over Amestris and a now-powerless Envy, Ed and Envy begin to see each other in a new light, one that could change them forever. (Edvy, Brotherhood-verse.)
1. Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes

So I've been planning this fic since I started Brotherhood, and I hope it goes well... :3

This is also a fic I am highly invested in, and **I post new cover art for each chapter on my Tumblr page under the same username (KidaTheFreak)**. There is a link to my Tumblr on my profile, as well as a few other links to things relating to my stories.

I occasionally post things for this story on my Tumblr blog under the tag "#fic: Dwarf in the Flask", and they range from sketches of scenes to ideas I may use in the future.

In relation to this story, this is an Edvy fic, Edward Elric x Envy, and will be rated M for (hopefully) future sex scenes. I also have a huge plotline I'm gonna use, and some characters will be brought back, including one from the 2003!anime (Care to guess who?).

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. Just my homemade Envy worm plush.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dust to Dust, Ashes to Ashes**

* * *

Red. That was all he could feel. Deep, deep red, and a burning black.

It was cold, so cold it burned, and a vague sense of separation seemed to encompass him. He was dust, moving in and out with each inhalation, in tune with the strange energy humming in the air. He was free.

A pressure seemed to settle over him, pushing him from all over and merging dust with dust, ashes with ashes. The sense of peace that had settled over him was replaced with a discomfort, growing into a searing, burning, hot pain. A red pain. The weight pressing him together was almost too much to bear, and he wanted nothing more than to splinter into dust once more.

A red stone clattered to the floor. 

* * *

Edward Elric released the breath he was holding, a joyous, relieved sigh, as he grinned despite the blood running from a cut in his forehead. They had done it. They defeated Father and saved Amestris. They were alive, they were okay!

He shouted and punched the air with one arm, supporting Alphonse, his brother, with the other. His other flesh arm. It was odd, to have lived with a mechanical arm for almost six years, only to have it returned to him, by his own brother nonetheless. It was almost as strong as the other one, despite Truth keeping it for so long.

Alphonse laughed weakly, but wholeheartedly, and his weakened body shook with mirth.

"Brother… we did it… we did it!"

Ed smiled even as he teetered on his feet. "And you're back Al, you're back! I told you we'd get our bodies back!"

"I know, Ed," Al said with a trusting smile-a smile Ed hadn't seen for years. "Thank you..."

Ed grinned, about to say something else, when a thick hand settled on his shoulder. Edward looked up into the smiling gold eyes of Hohenheim as he pulled him and Al into a gentle hug.

"I'm so proud of you boys..."

Another sense of pressure around their shoulders alerted them to Izumi, resting her hands on their shoulders as she gave them a smile that said You did it, you've done it, and I am proud of you.

Ed huffed a laugh, leaning into the embrace of his family. So they did it... that's it... They had no more reason to save the world.

It was almost nostalgic already...

"EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC!" a voice boomed, and Ed and Al stiffened with fear as a sparkling, crying Alex Louis Armstrong towered over them, arms poised to hug.

"ACK! M-MAJOR!" Ed yelped as he and his brother were swept into the shimmering man's arms, knocking the breath out of Ed's lungs and nearly making Al's hastily-buttoned coat fly off. Ed tried beating at Armstrong's biceps to let him down, but if anything, the Strong Arm Alchemist's grip only tightened. Edward wasn't quite sure how his weakened brother wasn't squashed yet.

"YOU BRAVE, BEAUTIFUL BOYS! YOU'VE SAVED AMESTRIS! THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY WILL TREASURE THIS DAY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"MAJOR, WILL YOU PUT US DOWN!? YOU'RE GONNA BREAK MY-GAH!... ribs..."

Armstrong immediately set the boys down, making the change from hyper puppy, unaware of his size, to concerned adult in a matter of moments.

"Are you alright, Edward, Alphonse? Do you need immediate medical assistance? I, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG, WOULD BE HONORED TO ESCORT YOU TO THE HOSP-"

"NO! I'm fine! I think my ribs are just bruised. I don't need to go to the hospital yet!" Ed said hastily, only to wince as his side was bumped painfully. "Although maybe later! I have to go get something I left below Central, first. I left what remains of Pride down there..."

"Then I shall be honored to accompany you!"

"That's-THAT'S REALLY NOT NECCESARY!"

Hohenheim smiled as he watched the elder of his sons protesting the Major's assistance. They had really grown up, hadn't they... If only he could have been there to see them grow...

Suddenly, Hohenheim stiffed as he felt a chill race up his back, and an odd, tense feeling settled over him. Almost like something was pulling him back under Central. He gaped silently, feeling a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. Slowly, his lips pulled into a tight line, and Hohenheim stood up. He turned back towards the tunnels and began walking towards this weird sense.

"Hey bastard! Where do you think you're going?"

Hohenheim paused, turning around to look at Ed's confused expression. His eldest son blinked slowly, Alphonse being helped up by Armstrong.

"Where're you going?" Ed asked, "You're not leaving us again, are you?" Hohenheim knew the jab was meant in good humor, but in a way, it still stung. He smiled at his boys almost sympathetically.

"I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere. You two behave. I'm proud of you both."

Van Hohenheim turned away without looking back, but this time it was with a certain peace of mind as he waved backwards over his shoulder and walked back into the tunnels.

" _So, it seems it's not quite over, is it, Homunculus?..."_

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the corridors of the catacombs under Central. Hohenheim hummed a tune softly, hands in his pockets and jacket slung over his arm. He stopped at one of the branching tunnels. Something told him to turn here, just a pulling feeling drawing him in from within his chest.

The feeling of a second pulse grew stronger as he neared the draw, and a soft wind seemed to be pressing him inward to the source as well. He stopped paces away from its root, and looked down at the red stone laying on the linoleum, half-formed and glowing weakly.

"Hm?" Hohenheim murmured, reaching for the stone. "Seems you're a long way from Father."

* * *

Hohenheim left the tunnels just as the sun was setting. The courtyard in which Father was destroyed was empty now, the evidence of the battle scattered. However, it seemed like some alchemists had tried to fix the area, as a walkway was repaired, leading to a circle of burn marks and ashes.

Hohenheim walked towards it and paused at it's center, feeling that same pulling sensation there, as well as in several other places across Central. They were significantly weaker than the one that had come from the stone in the tunnel, however. There was still time to take care of things before he went back to Trisha.

As he looked down at the last place Father had stood, a sentimental feeling came over him.

 _'You're the one who gave me blood, right?'_

 _'Don't you desire freedom and rights, Hohenheim?'_

 _'...but I guess I'd be happy if I could somehow leave this flask..._ "

The voice of the Dwarf echoed in his mind, voicing an inner desire Hohenheim had wished for many, many years ago.

 _'How ironic... all this time we had shared the dream of freedom, and I had failed to see how you were denied your dream while mine thrived.'_

"You're right, Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus. You were born from my blood... I..."

 _'I want to give what I never could to you... You may be unable to come back, but...'_

Hohenheim curled his fist around the Philosopher's Stone in his hand, feeling a pulse come from it as though it were responding.

 _'Even though you are gone, I can give what's left of you your ultimate desire. I promise, you will be free.'_

"Sir Hohenheim?"

Hohenheim turned around as Major Armstrong approached from behind. The Major had looked pretty beat up from the battle, but now he seemed to have only a few scratches. Armstrong stopped on the outside of the burnt circle.

"Both of your children have been safely hospitalized."

Hohenheim nodded gratefully to him, once again counting his blessings that his sons had people to take care of them.

"Thank you. I appreciate all you have done for them."

"No, I should be the one thanking you."

Van Hohenheim blinked, startled, and looked up at Armstrong's sincere expression.

"Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. If it weren't for those two boys, this country would have fallen. Thank you, very much."

He felt himself start to quiver as the Major praised his sons, recognizing the unspoken gratitude in his words.

 _'Thank you. You have wonderful sons, and you brought them into this world. You are not a failure as a father. They are strong of heart, and that is what matters most.'_

"...Thanks." was all Hohenheim could say as he ducked his head, walking past the Major towards what was left of Central.

He could feel the warm tears as they flowed freely down his cheeks, and he choked back a silent sob as he put the Stone in his pocket.

 _'I may not have much time left in this world myself, so I will pass you to someone who can, Homunculus.'_

First, he needed to make a quick stop at the hospital.

* * *

"I want a haircut." Alphonse whined, catching his gaunt reflection in the hospital mirror as the brothers passed through the hallway. The doctors insisted Alphonse be carted in with a wheelchair, and Ed nearly fought them about it. Being the more temperamental of the two, Ed apparently felt like his pride was being insulted, and he tried to carry in Al himself, much to the younger brother's dismay. Of course, Armstrong would have none of it, and Edward was almost carried in himself by the burly baby-faced alchemist.

Ed snickered at Al's disgusted face when he looked in the mirror. Apparently, long hair is not for everyone.

"As soon as we're settled in and the doctor checks us out, I'll see if I can borrow some scissors."

Al made another face. "Please don't. Remember the last time you cut my hair? When we were seven?"

"HEY! You can't hold that one against me! I've gotten better! I promise!"

"Okay, but I'm still going to have someone else cut it, just in case."

Ed sighed dramatically and shook his head as the nurses ushered them into a hospital room. "My own brother betrayed me..."

Alphonse grumbled something about full-of-themselves brothers as a nurse helped him up on the hospital bed

Just as Ed was settled into a bed opposite Alphonse, a nurse came into the room with a neatly wrapped brown package in her hands.

"Mr. Elric, I have a package for you from a Mr. Hohenheim, I believe."

Ed blinked in surprise, and sat up straighter as the nurse walked over to hand him the package. When he held it, it seemed to weigh almost nothing. A small envelope sat on top, and Edward picked at the opening, tearing it open after a moment of hesitation.

He looked over the letter, and Al leaned forward as best as he could trying to see the contents. When Ed made an odd noise, Al couldn't help but let curiosity take over.

"From dad? What's it say, brother?"

Silently, Ed passed him the letter and began picking at the twine while Al skimmed the handwritten page.

 _"Edward,_

 _I'm heading back to Risembool by the time you get this. The worst of this country's battle is over, but there is an old debt I have to pay. Unfortunately, I don't think I can fulfill my end of the bargain, so I am leaving this to you. I know you can handle it._

 _You should know, that whatever happens, Father must not come back. Keep this safe, and do not use it for anyone. I'm counting on you._

 _Sincerely, Hohenheim_

 _P.S. I am so proud of you and Alphonse."_

Al smiled, and he could feel secret tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He wiped his eyes discreetly and turned to Ed, who had pulled off the twine and was trying to figure out the best way to open the brown paper.

"That was nice of dad, huh?" He said with a smile, "You know, that he trusts us so much?"

Ed laughed somewhat sarcastically as he ripped off one of the sides of paper. "Yeah right! The bastard didn't have the decency to tell us he was leaving in person! And to top it off, now he's given me some kind of quest with-"

Ed froze as he pulled open the box, smile falling quickly from his lips as they quirked into a silent 'oh'. Al noticed this, and concern crossed his features.

"Ed? Are you... What's wrong?"

Edward gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists. His shoulders shook slightly, and Al was almost afraid of the expression on his face.

"That bastard..."

Inside the box, a small red stone glinted up at him, almost mockingly. A Philosopher's Stone.

"What the hell am I even supposed to do with this?"


	2. Flesh and Bone

Sorry I'm so late on this chapter! I don't usually update when I say I will... ^.^;

A few more notes about what's going to happen in this story and some of it's features:

I use "he" pronouns for Envy, although he isn't male (He's agender/nonbinary/genderfluid). I do this simply because most of the fandom prefers to use "he" pronouns, so it'll be less jarring for some readers, and the English anime uses "he" pronouns. I'll address the gender thing in-story later.

Also, this story is now published on Wattpad! Same username and title apply over there.

I have an 8tracks playlist for this story called Dwarf in the Flask / SYMPATHY, which is sort of a mix of the songs I'm using for inspiration. If you look around on my 8tracks profile, I also have several other non-related Edvy playlists.

I apologize if anything doesn't make sense. I'm setting it up for later. Also, if this chapter is particularly slow, it's because I need to set up plot devices and how who got where and when. Trust me, writing this chapter was hell. The next one will be fun!

Okay, I think that's it! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flesh and Bone**

* * *

It had been just over a month since the Promised Day, and Ed was getting restless waiting for Alphonse to recover.

"You know, maybe if you stopped pacing, you'd send the world spiraling into the sun." Al commented mirthfully from his recovery room bed as Ed stomped another circle into the linoleum. Ed frowned and forced himself to hold still.

"Sorry, Al. I guess I'm just not used to staying in place for long. That, and, well..." Ed glanced over at the jar that held the Philosopher's Stone.

Ed and Al had their suspicions when they first received the stone, but when the stone would randomly start to produce a tiny arm, or half-formed muscle or organ, they knew exactly what it was. Edward almost threw a fit, finding out that they were supposed to baby-sit this incomplete homunculus. Al would have laughed at Ed's reaction if he weren't just as confused and conflicted.

Al craned his neck as Ed walked over to the jar again, checking for the hundredth time if the stone had managed to keep more than the occasional muscle from dissolving into dust.

"Any idea which one of the homunculi it is, brother?" Alphonse asked curiously.

Ed sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Not yet. The damn thing can't even keep itself together, and yet we're supposed to look after it? What was Hohenheim thinking...?"

Al shifted back into the pillows with a sigh, his gold eyes fluttering in disappointment. His brother was quite cranky about this situation. Actually, Al thought, they didn't quite know the full situation themselves. Both of them still had no clue as to why Hohenheim had left them with the stone, or even what they were supposed to do with it.

Al noticed Ed was doing that thing again, where he obsessed over the stone like it had personally offended them, which, considering it was a homunculus, it might have. But still, that was no reason to be so negative. He sighed in frustration. Maybe Ed needed a little reminder...

"If it bothers you that much brother, why don't you just destroy the stone now?"

Ed looked up, an almost horrified expression on his face from hearing his gentle brother say something like that. He paused, then looked down at the stone sulkily.

"Because, Al... It's still living, even if it's not human. It still has thoughts and feelings, and it..." Edward trailed off, remembering one of the homunculi in particular. Envy, Ed mused, for all that he hid with his ruthless nature, showed that near-humanity most of all in his dying moments.

Alphonse smiled knowingly and nodded. "See? We're stuck with it, so stop complaining about it all the time. Try to look on the bright side."

Ed huffed sullenly, propping his chin up on his hand as he glowered at the stone.

"What bright side?"

"Well, the doctors said I'll be strong enough to head back to Risembool in a few weeks, so you can stop getting in everyone's way while waiting for me to recover. That's one."

Ed blinked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to call Winry and Pinako..."

Al paused for a moment, letting Ed's words sink in. Then, an almost terrifying expression crossed his face.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T EVEN CALLED TO TELL THEM THAT WE'RE ALIVE!? HOW HEARTLESS CAN YOU BE!?"

* * *

Before he knew it, Ed was standing in the main hall of the hospital, payphone in hand, listening to the ring of the phone on the other end.

 _'Please don't pick up, I should get back to the homunculus and Al. I don't want to hear any short jokes right now-'_

 _Click._

 _'Damn...'_

"Ed!" Pinako's voice echoed through the phone. "I haven't heard from you in a while! Is everything alright? I was almost beginning to wonder if you were crushed underfoot in the last month and a half."

Man, Ed missed Winry and Pinako, but he didn't miss them enough to put up with Pinako's snark. Ed's grip tightened ferociously on the phone, and if he had his automail, he would've fractured it.

"YEAH, WELL Y-" Ed forced himself to cut off mid-sentence, his eye twitching with the effort of holding back his rant. "...Nice try, granny, but I'm taller now." He gritted out through clenched teeth. "A-and that's not why I'm calling! I'm calling to-"

"Let me guess, it's about your father, isn't it?"

Ed almost choked on his words in surprise, receiver suddenly feeling slippery in his hands. "Wait, what do you mean? Is Hohenheim there? Can I speak to him?" If Hohenheim was there, maybe he could explain what the deal with the stone was about! And then Ed could hightail it to Risembool and kick his ass!

Pinako made a small noise that sounded like confusion, or possibly concern. "Ed... your father showed up shortly after the big mess that happened in Central, and, well... Hohenheim's dead, Edward."

Ed seemed to freeze in time, not even daring to breathe. When he snapped out of it, he was careful to keep an even tone.

"Oh. I see..."

"He died in front of your mother's grave with a smile on his face, so I don't think he was in any pain..."

"Did he have a message for Al and I? And is Winry there?"

Pinako's voice almost sounded distant to Ed's ears. "No, I don't think Hohenheim had anything with him but a briefcase and the old family portrait. The briefcase is yours, next time you're in Risembool. And Winry's out running errands right now. Would you like me to leave a message for her?"

Ed smiled slightly. "Just tell her Al and I are coming back soon. And we might have a guest joining us. We'll be there before you know it!"

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"Pass the news on to your brother, will you?"

* * *

"Did you tell them we got our bodies back, brother?"

Ed groaned and slapped his forehead as he came back into Al's recovery room. "Shoot! I completely forgot! Aww..." He sighed and looked at Al, a smile brightening up his face. "Oh well. We'll just have to make it a surprise. Maybe Winry'll cry like she said she would!"

If Al could've reached, he would've slapped Ed on the arm for that comment. "Are you planning on making her cry!? You're horrible, brother!"

Ed laughed and wisely stepped further out of slapping reach. "Kidding, kidding!" His smile fell quickly as he remembered he still had to break the news to Al.

Shoving a strand of loose blond hair behind his ear, Ed sat down on the stool next to Alphonse's bed.

"Hey, Al?"

Al looked at him with an open, curious expression. "What is it, brother?"

Ed sighed internally. Sometimes he wished he could protect his brother forever. "Al... the reason I forgot to tell Winry and Pinako is because they had some bad news."

As soon as 'bad news' left Ed's mouth, Al was sitting up as straight as he could, fixing Ed with a concerned gaze.

"Shortly after the Promised Day, Hohenheim went back to Risembool. Pinako found him dead, in front of mom's grave." Ed made a small sound that sounded like a sad bark of a laugh. "The old bat said he died with a smile on his face, so I think it's what he wanted..."

Ed watched Al's face, noting how his younger brother's expression dimmed. Edward sighed and stood up, catching Al's attention as he stretched his arms over his head. As soon as his shoulder muscles felt less tight, Ed pointed a finger in Al's face.

"So there! I told you! He died happy! Don't cry over him, the old bastard got what he wanted! You shouldn't spend any more of your pity on him!"

Al blinked up at Ed, eyes wide as tears threatened to show themselves. He lowered his head, and Ed was afraid he had upset Alphonse even more. But when a small, timid laugh came from Al's shaking body, Ed blinked his golden eyes in surprise.

When Al lifted his head, there were tears running down his cheeks, but a smile on his face. He rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes, and choked back a hiccup.

"Thanks, brother... even though dad wasn't around much, I guess I couldn't help but still think of him as, well, dad, you know?"

Edward hesitated a moment, before he smiled and patted Al's back.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, Ed lost in thought and Al wiping away his tears, when an arc of red electricity flashed across their room, making both boys jump and snap their heads up. The stone in the jar was sparking violently, and Ed stood up quickly, racing to the jar to see what was happening.

As quickly as the lightning started, it stopped, and Ed was left staring into the jar at what looked to be... a finger bone? Ed wasn't sure. Carefully, he picked up the jar, carrying it over so Al could see from his bed.

"Al, what kind of bone does this look like to you?"

Alphonse peered into the jar Ed held out, squinting at the white protrusion from the stone.

"I don't know, Ed... it looks like it could be a rib, but it's shaped funny and it's too small. But it doesn't seem to be dissolving, so I think the stone is getting stronger. Maybe soon we can tell which homunculus it-eep!"

Ed jumped and Al almost threw himself further back on the bed as the stone sparked again, a bone roughly half the size of the last one extending from the stone to join the first. The Elric brothers sat in stunned silence for a moment, trying to process what the stone was doing.

When no other sparks followed, Ed sighed, visibly relaxing. "I guess it's hibernated long enough and wants attention. Hey, maybe it's Greed, if it's that determined to have all eyes on it." Ed set the jar back on his bedside table before looking at Alphonse questioningly.

"I think it's ready to try and recreate its body. What do you think we should do? Should we take it out of the jar, in case a homunculus explodes out of it?"

Al looked at the stone thoughtfully, tilting his head. "I think it'll be okay... It's taken this long to make two little bones. It's probably going to take a while to fully form. We can take it out of the jar later if we have to-" Just then, Al caught Ed's disturbed expression and saw the shiver that ran through his body. "Ed? What's wrong?"

"What if... we have to take it out when it has muscles and it's all icky? I don't want to know what muscles feel like! What if it moves!?"

"Brother, apparently you've been in the stomachs of two homunculi at once. This can't possibly be any worse."

"But that's different! This one won't have skin!"

Alphonse stared at Ed for a moment in exasperation, before grabbing one of the pillows from his bed and throwing it at his squeamish brother, hitting him square in the back of his head.

* * *

That night, Ed woke up sometime around three in the morning, according to the hotel alarm clock. Groaning, he rolled over and squeezed his eyes shut. It was too early to be up already, and the hospital recovery ward didn't allow visitors until six, so bugging Al was out of the question. Ed whined quietly, curling up to try and get some more sleep.

He had almost pulled the pillow over his head, when a shimmer of red light made him crack open an eyelid. Curious, Edward sat up, blinking away the remnants of sleep. The jar was glowing softly, but stronger than before.

He reached over to pick up the glass and gently pulled it into his lap. The stone glowed, illuminating the slow-forming skeleton of a lizard-like creature.

Ed glared accusingly into the jar, tempted to throw it across the room.

"So it's you, huh, bastard? After that fit you threw in the tunnels, you've come back to bug me, haven't you, Envy?"

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and Envy's skeleton grew organs and flesh, until it appeared to be complete, or, well, as complete as Envy's tiny form could be. Ed, quite frankly, was just glad he didn't have to move the small lizard from his jar when he started growing organs. However, Edward had to wonder if Envy was secretly conscious while reforming, and specifically chose that day to finish growing.

Ed pulled his luggage down from the top rack on the train to Risembool for what felt like the hundredth time that day, opening his suitcase and checking to see if Envy woke up. Al could feel a vein pop on his forehead, watching his brother act so cautious with the reformed homunculus..

"Ed, Envy's not going anywhere. If you want to keep watching him, why don't you just pull the jar out instead of bothering the other passengers by moving that suitcase around?"

Ed sighed in resignation, clicking the suitcase shut and slumping down into the seat opposite Al. "Sorry, I'm just worried Envy's going to try and kill us the moment he wakes up..."

"Ed," Alphonse began, sitting up a bit more to try and get used to moving. "Envy's probably not going to wake up until he's ready. For all we know, he could still be forming some organs. Relax. Even if he does wake up, he's tiny and bottled up. He couldn't get to us anyway."

Ed bit his lower lip, knowing that Al was probably right. But still, he had a niggling feeling about today...

"Now arriving in Risembool Station! Please make sure all your belongings are secure, the train may come to a somewhat jarring stop."

Ed nearly jumped at the voice of the train attendant, feeling his dread only increase. He gripped the seat tighter as he lurched forward in his seat as the train pulled into the station. As if to make him even more restless, he heard his suitcase collide with the neighboring luggage in the top rack, and he winced.

The moment the train completely stopped, Ed was tearing his suitcase open to make sure Envy's jar hadn't cracked. He sighed, relieved that it was unscathed, although leaving Envy's body a bit rattled.

"ED! Envy's fine! Relax! Now come on, this is our stop." With that, Al slowly stood up with his cane, using the train's seat for support as well.

Edward winced at Al's impatient voice, closing the suitcase quickly. He could feel his ears burning with embarrassment at being so jumpy about the homunculus in tow. He quickly followed his younger brother off the train, making sure Al didn't trip or hurt himself.

Ed was almost relieved when they stepped off the train, the fresh air of his hometown feeling welcome after spending so much time in Central. It almost eased his anxiety about the creature they were bringing home. Almost.

He slowed his pace to walk beside Al as they left the train station and started up the path to the Rockbell house. Alphonse had regained his strength pretty well, and Ed was glad he could walk again. He kept an eye on his younger brother still, in case he tired out on the long walk to the house.

Alphonse managed to make it three-quarters of the way to the house before he had to signal Ed to stop for a minute. Al sat on the stone wall that bordered the path, panting a little with exertion.

"You okay?" Ed asked, walking over to stand next to him. Al looked up and smiled.

"I didn't imagine that my muscles would be this weak..." Al said, laughing a little. Ed frowned slightly, concerned for Al.

"Want a ride on my back?" Ed needed to make sure Al didn't overexert himself. He still had a bit more recovery to go, and if he hurt himself now, Ed would be furious with himself.

"Nah, I want to walk with my own two legs. I'll take it slow, so you go on ahead."

"No way! We left the house together. We have to go back together, too!"

Al beamed at his brother's stubbornness, slowly pressing on his cane to stand up. Ed moved forward, ready to help Al in case he needed it, but he straightened up fine on his own.

"Well then, lets go!"

Ed nodded. "Yeah."

They turned and walked back towards the house. They talked on the way up, about Ling, Mei, and the others from Xing, and about how Mei had taken a liking to Al. By the time Al asked about things between Ed and Winry, they were standing in front of the house.

As they walked up, Den lifted her head from where she lay on the porch, staring at Al in confusion.

"Den! It's me!" Al called, smiling as Den perked up and made a small "Whuf!" of realization. Before Ed could get in the way, Den launched herself off the deck, bowling Al over and covering him in sloppy dog kisses. Den barked excitedly, and Al started to laugh.

"Den! That tickles!" Al exclaimed as the border collie stuck her cold nose into his side.

Ed chuckled at Al, shaking his head at his slobber-covered brother. He looked up as the door to the house creaked open, and smiled as Winry came into sight. Al noticed too, and managed to shove Den off of him long enough to stand up and beam at her.

For a few moments, Winry stood almost frozen in time., hand still resting on the doorknob and eyes wide with disbelief. Then, her eyes began to water as she ran down the stairs, arms outstretched as she tackled both of the brothers in a flying hug. Ed vaguely registered his suitcase flying out of his hands as his childhood friend knocked them to the ground.

After a moment, Winry pulled back, tears flowing down her cheeks and lower lip quivering into a smile.

"Welcome home, idiots!"

Ed and Al smiled, genuinely happy.

"Yo!"

"Good to be home!"

A pair of feet shuffled next to the laughing trio, and Ed looked up to see a grinning Pinako, pipe in hand.

"Welcome back, boys! And just in time for dinner too. Winry, help them take their stuff to their room and then help me with dessert, will you?"

Winry stood up and brushed the dirt off her pants, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and helping Al up.

Ed sat up too, still smiling elatedly. He reached over to grab his suitcase, and when his hand met nothing but dirt, the dreadful feeling came back, wiping the smile from his face. Standing up, he looked around quickly, spotting his suitcase several feet away and grabbing it quickly, realizing that in the welcome Winry gave them, he had probably thrown it.

He followed Al and Winry into the house quickly, and as soon as he was in the room he was staying in, he almost tore open his suitcase, checking on the jar.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so come on downstairs when you're unpacked!" Winry called from the doorway before turning back to go downstairs. Al hobbled over from the room next door, concern crossing his features when he saw Ed throwing clothes out of the suitcase, trying to get to Envy.

"Is everything okay, brother?"

Ed finally peeled a shirt away from within the suitcase to reveal Envy's jar, and he sucked in a breath when he saw the crack in the glass. Carefully, he set the jar on the desk, making sure not to rattle Envy's tiny comatose body any more than it already had been, and turned to look at Al.

"I accidentally threw the suitcase when Winry tackled us. The jar cracked, but I think it'll be okay..."

Al came closer and looked at the crack that ran down the side, ending about an inch and a half from the bottom of the glass. "I think it'll be fine. Just don't let it get knocked around anymore, or we have to find a new jar. Now come on, dinner should be ready by now!"

Ed paused for a moment, hesitant to leave Envy alone in a cracked jar, but nevertheless, Edward stood up and followed Al downstairs, forgetting his ominous feeling at the sight of the meal spread out on the table.

"Dig in, boys!" Pinako said from the end of the table. "And tell Winry and I all about what's been going on for the past few months!"

* * *

As soon as they were seated, the Elric brothers told them the story of the Promised Day between huge bites of food, almost choking a few times in the process. They told them almost everything, from Father's plot, to how the military solved it, even up to the deaths of the homunculi and what the military would do to reestablish Amestrian government. They skimped over some of the more dangerous parts, however, knowing Winry would just worry even though the whole ordeal was over and done with.

They were just clearing the table and pulling out the desert plates when a loud crash and the sound of something shattering came from upstairs. All four heads instantly whipped up, and Ed gulped nervously.

His sinking feeling was back.

Slowly he pushed back his chair and stood up, walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go check that out. You guys stay down here." And with that, he ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Ohpleasedon'tbeEnvypleasedon'tbeEnvyplease-"

He skidded into his room, freezing in the doorway at the sight of the jar in pieces on the floor. Quickly, he kneeled next to the pieces of glass, looking for any sign of Envy's body among the mess, whether awake or comatose. He could only feel his dread get worse when he couldn't find him.

Ed stood up, scanning the room for any sign of the lizard scampering around. He looked under the bed and behind the dresser, even going so far as to look inside the dresser and nightstand. Edward could almost feel his heart stop. Envy wasn't in the room.

A shriek came from downstairs that sounded a lot like Winry, and Edward spun around to see Alphonse hobbling into the doorway, disheveled and out of breath.

Ed took one look at his brother's distressed face.

"Let me guess; Envy got out?"


End file.
